1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to whisk brooms, squeegees, and related systems.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Whisk brooms and dustpans are common items found in most business and home settings. Whisk brooms and dustpans come in a variety of shapes and sizes. They are used to clean up a variety of dry spill debris only. Often, there is a need to clean up a wet spill, or a spill including both wet and dry components. Existing whisk brooms have limited usefulness in such circumstances.